No Words Needed
by A New Username
Summary: Because sometimes, words are the last thing an expression of love needs. (FemKiriYuuki with a teasing Liz)
1. Chapter 1: An Average Morning

No Words Needed

Chapter One: An Average Morning

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Yeah, okay. I'll take all the shit you all throw at me for starting another new FanFic. Honestly, after finally getting a new charger and having access to my laptop and Microsoft Word once again for the first time in almost two weeks, I had completely lost my muse. I'm not even kidding; I couldn't write a single word on **_**any**_** of my stories on **_**any**_** of my accounts (I have more than one, as some of you may know).**

**But then! I finally regained my muse! Unfortunately, I only regained it in the form of a new story or two, and not in the form of working on any previously-published works. Which brings us to this story.**

**I originally intended for this to be a one-shot, to tell the perfect truth. Then, it evolved into the idea of a one-shot with a possible wrap-up chapter if you guys, the readers, liked it enough. But then, right as I got to the point where I stopped in this chapter, I thought of a way I could turn this into a full-blown multi-chaptered story.**

**As per the usual with me, I made one of the central characters be a female Kirito, AKA, "Kimiko", as well as made the story into a yuri fic. However, there are several changes other than that, some of which I won't spoil for you. However, I **_**will**_** tell you all that, oddly enough, though the story is written in first person, it is not told from Kimiko's perspective. How about that for a change from my usual style, eh?**

**Well, that's enough of my ramblings. Have a good read, and I'll see you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>I always thought that love needed to be expressed in words to be understood properly. After all, there's no way to be sure if someone really loves you if they don't tell you without a doubt, right? They can't just expect you to know without them ever saying a single word to you, right?<p>

Oh, how wrong I was.

It seemed like that notion of mine was blown out of the water in no time flat as soon as I met her. My mute charge known as Kimiko Kirigaya showed her gentle love without the words she could never utter.

It seems like only yesterday that I was hired to be this girl's personal attendant. Frankly, I had no idea what I was getting into when I applied for the job. The only thing I knew for sure was that her family was rich, and the job itself paid more in a few months than I had earned in the entire year before.

I didn't know that, on top of the high wages, I would be living with my charge. I had just assumed that I would live in the area, since the pay was more than enough to cover the cost of living for most apartments around their family compound.

Most of all, however, I didn't know that she couldn't speak. This supposedly 'trivial' piece of information was only told to me right before I entered her room for the first time. Up front, all I knew was that I would be assisting a neko girl with a weak constitution in her daily life.

And yet, the moment I met her expressive eyes for the first time, and the joy that immediately flourished in them upon our first meeting, these simple things blew all second thoughts about this job to smithereens.

* * *

><p>Quiet as a mouse, I carefully opened the door to my charge's room, being sure not to disturb her slumber as I slowly walked towards her veiled, white, king-sized bed.<p>

_She would usually be out of her bed and into mine by now…_ I thought, worry slowly taking its hold on my mood as I contemplated about possible reasons for this strange occurrence of her sleeping late. She usually got up very early, while I was still asleep, and crawled into my bed without waking me up. The moment when I woke up, she would be looking into my eyes with a gentle smile adorning her adorable, childlike face. It was a shock when she first started doing it, but I quickly grew accustomed to it.

_I hope she's not sick…_

I always had to keep in mind her high susceptibility to getting sick. She had a weak body, and as such, a weak immune system. Fortunately, she hadn't gotten sick even once in recent months, but that only made me worry more. A streak such as this could only go on for so long.

As I approached her bed, I saw her figure through the thin, white veil that covered it. The morning sun shining in through the window across from me made the veil nearly transparent, allowing me to see the outline of her body without moving it aside.

Her frame quivered ever-so-slightly, and my mind immediately kicked into overdrive. I rushed over to the bed without a second thought, moving the veil aside in a flash to see…

_Huh?_

Her stormy-gray eyes had a mischievous twinkle as she lay there, black-furred ears twitching and matching tail shaking with playfulness. No more than a moment later, I found myself tackled to the ground, her arms wrapped tightly around my waist as she rubbed her head into my… chest…

I tugged harshly on her right ear with my left hand, anger surging through my veins as I realized the situation. I had been tricked!

She recoiled immediately, eyes clenched shut as she nursed her poor ear with her hands. This did nothing to ease my anger; if anything, it only fueled it.

"I was seriously worried, you know!" I admonished the catlike girl, my voice shaking – though with anger or worry, I couldn't tell which. "I thought you were sick!"

When her expressive eyes opened and turned to me, tears already gathering in their corners, I could already feel my resolve to stay angry at her fading. After but a few seconds, I couldn't take it. I took her into my arms, petting the back of her head as I whispered comforting words into her large ears.

"I can't stay mad at you, Kimiko…" I told her, placing my chin atop the middle of her head, an action that I knew comforted her. Though she was technically my mistress, and I _should_ have been addressing her as such, both she and her family deemed it all right for me to speak to her this informally after I became very close with her.

I could feel her open her mouth and yawn, though no sound came out, before she began shaking again. Worry resumed flowing through me as I pulled away slightly, looking her over to check for signs of sickness. I didn't find any, but unfortunately, my mind wouldn't let me stop observing the adorable girl before me just yet.

She had only dressed herself in a sleeveless black nightshirt and plain black panties, giving me a full view of her smooth, slender arms and legs. I fought valiantly to suppress a nosebleed before realizing what I was doing – I was checking out my mistress… again.

_I need to get my head examined,_ I admonished myself. Then, I realized the most likely cause of her shivering: I remembered that her blankets were pushed down when I first pushed her bed's veil aside, so if this was her only attire, then she must have been freezing. I briefly wondered how long she had been laying there with the blankets down, but soon realized that there were bigger fish to fry.

"Hey, why don't we get you some more clothes, hmm?" I suggested, pulling my catlike mistress to her feet and leading her by the hand to her rather large dresser. I opened the top drawer, which I knew contained the majority of her casual clothes. "Hmm…"

There were none left. _Oh, well,_ I thought, opening the next drawer down, which usually contained some of her more formal clothes. Nothing there, either. _That's weird…_

I looked through each and every drawer, finding nothing in any of them. Then, I felt a tug on my hand, prompting me to look over at my mistress with a confused expression. She pointed to the mirror hanging above the dresser, where a piece of paper was neatly taped to the middle. Upon closer inspection, I noticed very neat, fancy cursive writing on it, which I immediately deduced was from the maid that handled her clothing and cooking. I began to read:

_Dear Konno Yuuki-sama,_

_If you are reading this, then I can only assume you forgot that today is the day of the month I take all of Kirigaya-sama's clothes to be re-washed. When she needs to be redressed, please allow her to use some of your own house-wear instead. Your clothes may be a bit big on her, but they will keep her warm, and I am sure you will find the sight absolutely adorable!_

_Signed,_

_Rika_

As per the usual, the mischievous maid found a way to tease me about my… condition. She somehow found out about my… more than professional feelings for our mistress not so long ago, and had been teasing me relentlessly about it ever since.

_She never ceases to amaze me with all the ways she can find to tease me,_ I mused dryly, taking the piece of paper with my free hand and crumpling it up. I put it in my pocket to dispose of later, then began to lead my mistress towards the door that led to the hallway.

When she gave me a questioning look, I merely responded with, "We're going to get you some warm clothes. I hope that you're all right with using some of mine."

Her eyes lit up with happiness, sending a surge of elation through me at her adorable reaction. I opened the door, taking her out into the hallway and walking her the short distance to my room, which happened to be right next to hers.

My room, though not as fancy as my mistress's, was still quite upscale in its own right. Whereas most of Kimiko's room was colored white, mine seemed to be mostly composed of a combination of red and lavender, with some of my personal belongings and mementos from back home decorating the top of my dresser, the windowsill, and my nightstand.

I led her to my dresser, where I opened the top drawer and began scanning for clothes that would fit her closely enough to still provide warmth. I felt her hand wriggle itself out of my grasp as I searched, but thought nothing of it as I continued.

When I finally picked out a full outfit for her to wear, consisting of a thick, lavender sweatshirt, some light gray sweatpants, and black socks, I turned around to find her donning the dark violet, long-sleeved shirt I had discarded the night before for my sleepwear.

"Hey, you can't…"

My protest died on my lips when I saw how cute she looked in it. However, her next action almost made me pass out from embarrassment.

She sniffed the sleeves. And not just a curious sniff, which would be perfectly natural for a curious neko girl, but a long whiff, to which she followed up by sighing contentedly.

Once the initial shock and embarrassment faded, all that was left for me to feel was a slight anger. I briskly walked over to her, pulling on her ear again.

"You can't wear that, it's not clean!" I scolded, releasing my hold on her ear after a few moments. She folded her arms over her chest defensively, looking like she would fight to the death just to keep it on. "Seriously, you can't wear that."

Then came the pleading look. Despite the fact that she was a neko girl, she had perfected the 'puppy dog eyes' attack with such effectiveness that it left me completely powerless to say no to her in the end. Still, I fought a valiant battle, trying my very hardest to keep my resolve strong.

I could already feel my determination fading fast, and it was only a few more seconds before I found myself caving. "All right, you win. You can wear it," I conceded her victory, before quickly adding, "But if you get sick because of it, it'll be your fault, not mine."

_Even though the main house would probably blame me anyway…_ I sullenly admitted in my head.

The look of pure delight that immediately took its hold on her features made losing the battle feel less disheartening. She lunged at me, embracing me so fiercely that I almost fell to the ground. I kept my balance nonetheless, returning the hug in earnest.

Such is the average morning for me in the Kirigaya family compound.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**And thus ends the first chapter of what I hope will become a completed fic! Actually, I have the majority of the outline figured out already, going from this chapter to the next, and then the final two chapters and epilogue. Not sure what I'll put in between, but it'll probably be a lot of senseless fluff with a bit of plot interspersed throughout.**

**This story is projected to end up with about five to seven chapters including the epilogue, for those of you who are curious. It won't be that hard to pull off, and it might result in the only completed story of mine (on this account) that isn't a one-shot! I'm totally looking forward to that!**

**Anyway, what do you think? I'd love to hear your opinions and critique in a review! I don't really care about the tone of what you say, so long as it isn't a one-liner like, "Love it, please update soon", or something like that.**

**Well, I'll get to working on the second chapter now! To tell the truth, I'm already exactly forty-five words in, not including the story and chapter title. Anyway, I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shocking Revelations

No Words Needed

Chapter Two: Shocking Revelations

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Huh. I finished this at ten-forty at night, the night of the same day I finished the first chapter.**

**Oh, and GOD DAMN IT! I wanted a lighthearted story, and my muse forced me to kick up the drama without even realizing it until I was done with the chapter! What the hell, muse?!**

**Well, that's what I get for letting the story write itself out. I strayed a bit from my original plan, and I developed an entirely different plotline, which sort of kept the core ideas for the story, but gave them a sad, dramatic undertone. At the very least, however, I was able to flesh out the events of each chapter up until the end. Thus, I can now say with confidence that, including the epilogue, this story will end with six chapters.**

**Well, that's enough of my rambling. See y'all at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><em>Once the initial shock and embarrassment faded, all that was left for me to feel was a slight anger. I briskly walked over to her, pulling on her ear again.<em>

_"You can't wear that, it's not clean!" I scolded, releasing my hold on her ear after a few moments. She folded her arms over her chest defensively, looking like she would fight to the death just to keep it on. "Seriously, you can't wear that."_

_Then came the pleading look. Despite the fact that she was a neko girl, she had perfected the 'puppy dog eyes' attack with such effectiveness that it left me completely powerless to say no to her in the end. Still, I fought a valiant battle, trying my very hardest to keep my resolve strong._

_I could already feel my determination fading fast, and it was only a few more seconds before I found myself caving. "All right, you win. You can wear it," I conceded her victory, before quickly adding, "But if you get sick because of it, it'll be your fault, not mine."_

Even though the main house would probably blame me anyway…_ I sullenly admitted in my head._

_The look of pure delight that immediately took its hold on her features made losing the battle feel less disheartening. She lunged at me, embracing me so fiercely that I almost fell to the ground. I kept my balance nonetheless, returning the hug in earnest._

_Such is the average morning for me in the Kirigaya family compound._

* * *

><p>I silently watched Kimiko lay in the inner garden of her personal residence within the compound, fast asleep with a relaxed smile on her face. A number of fluffy wild animals native to the garden were curled up next to her, attracted to her loving and carefree personality even as she slept. <em>I wonder what she's dreaming about,<em> I pondered, closing my own eyes for a moment to think of some possibilities.

I heard the sound of footsteps traversing the wooden deck, and I opened my eyes just in time to see a pinkette dressed in a French maid outfit sit down next to me. Her uniform was in no way enforced by the main house; the maids and personal attendants could wear whatever they pleased due to the lax nature of the majority of the Kirigaya family. Which is exactly why it was odd for this girl to be wearing an actual maid outfit, and a foreign one at that.

"Hey there," she said laxly, flashing me a peace sign. Despite her formal attire, she had quite the relaxed and carefree personality. Sometimes, she seemed an awful like a hippie to me. "I see you're staring at the mistress again. What kind of perverted thoughts did I interrupt?"

Her head gained a bruise in no time at all due to my automatic reflex. However, I didn't bother with a flustered denial of her playful accusation; I had long-since learned that such a reaction would only get her more fired up. "Just wondering what she was dreaming about. She looks so peaceful."

"Yeah, she has the amazing ability to be at peace and happy in any situation, doesn't she?" there was something peculiar in the pinkette's voice, a tone that she very seldom used. It took me a second to identify it, and when I did, I immediately turned to her to search her face for confirmation.

"Rika…" I whispered, looking on with awe as I saw a rare look of longing on her face. "You…"

When she noticed me staring, she quickly changed her expression to yet another one I rarely saw on her: one of nervousness. "I-it's nothing…" she denied, waving her hands in front of her face frantically.

"Do you…" I trailed off, unable to finish my sentence for fear of her answer. "As well?"

She looked down, her face sporting a third rare look for her. She looked a bit sad, making me myself feel a little bad. When she looked back up, she had a forced smile on. "Don't worry!" she assured me, though I didn't know what of. "I won't steal her from you."

_So she does, then…_ "It's not like she's mine, you know," I countered weakly. "Besides, you've known her way longer than I have. You have a better shot than I do."

She put on a look of mild agitation, making me shiver. I knew that she could be quite frightening when mad. "It's true that I've known her since we were real little," she acknowledged, before giving me a reassuring smile. "But you know what? That has nothing to do with it. In the span of a year and a half, she's become more attached to you than her own family. She's practically attached to you at the hip!"

After a moment of two, I smiled in turn, pulling the pinkette next to me in for a hug. "Thanks, Rika. I mean it."

"You kidding me?" she said cheerily from within my embrace. "This house was falling apart before you got here! After the mistress's mother died, the whole family was in shambles, and Kimiko-sama was as good as gone. But then, when you got here, everything started moving forward and repairing itself. Your joy and kindness saved this place.

"If anyone should be thankful, it's me," she finished, pulling away and wiping a solitary tear from her eye. Then, the usual teasing Rika returned. "Although, I might be just a tad jealous of you, too."

I giggled fondly at my coworker and friend's kindness. Before long, we had both burst out laughing. It took us a full thirty seconds to calm down enough to speak again.

It was then that something she said came back to the forefront of my mind. "Hey, Rika?"

"Hmm?" she hummed, looking over at me curiously. "What's up?"

"I never felt comfortable asking this before," I started, turning to Kimiko with a soft, yet slightly nervous, look. "But after what you said, I decided that I need to know.

"What was Kimiko's mother like?"

The question hung in the air for a full ten seconds. When I looked back to Rika, she had a dark expression on her face, as if it pained her to think about it.

"Sorry…" I backpedaled quickly, rubbing the back of my neck with a nervous laugh. "I guess it's a bit too soon to be asking stuff like that, huh?"

"No, that's not it," my pink-haired friend insisted, changing her expression once she realized how dark it had been. "And you're right, you need and deserve to know."

I waited patiently for her to speak, knowing that she would start when she was ready. At last, she began talking, with a reverence that I had never heard in her before.

"She was… amazing," was the first way she described the woman I had never met. "She was kind and caring, very sweet, and was a neko woman, just like her daughter. She had a soft spot for Kimiko-sama, just like you do. Whenever she flashed that pleading look you dubbed the 'puppy dog eyes', the woman of the house would cave almost immediately. She just couldn't say, 'no' to her beloved kitty daughter.

"Honestly, it's uncanny how similar she was to you," Rika laughed a bit at this, though it didn't seem funny at all to me. "Other than the obvious differences between neko and human, there was just one personality trait that she had over you."

"What's that?" I asked after a few seconds of silence. As if she were snapped out of some sort of trance, Rika suddenly opened her eyes wide before resuming her description of the old head of the house.

"She was almost scarily good at reading people like their minds were open books," came the slightly unnerved response from Rika. "And when she got angry, she didn't hesitate to use this to her advantage. Although, I had only seen her get angry three times, and I was born here, so I knew her all my life. My parents were maids to this house, actually."

"Wow…" I whispered, shocked by this information.

Rika decided to conclude her description there. "In summary, she was basically you, just a lot less dense."

Normally, I would have snapped back at that last comment with something like, 'what's that supposed to mean?' This time, however, my mind was occupied with darker, more depressing thoughts.

_So then… the reason Kimiko is so close with me isn't because she likes me for me, huh?_ I mused, looking over to the neko girl in question.

I noticed her stir, waking the small animals around her as well. In a moment, she stretched out with a large yawn, blearily opening her eyes.

"Get on over there," I heard Rika whisper from beside me. She got up from her spot next to me, beginning to walk back into the house. "Anyway, I'll get started on dinner."

I got up as well, stretching my own legs out before jumping off the deck and into the grassy garden below. I slowly approached my mistress, watching as she slowly looked over to my approaching form.

She quickly stood up, running over to me as fast as she could before jumping into my arms. I reflexively opened them up to catch her, almost falling over from the impact. I smiled as she buried her head into my neck, though it held no happiness.

I was glad she couldn't see my face like this, because a single tear ran down my cheek. I knew all along that it wasn't possible, but hearing it like this only made things worse.

_It's because I'm just like her mother. Well, at least that answers one question._

I raised one hand to wipe off my cheek before Kimiko could look up and see the tear that was still sliding down.

_I never had a shot at being her lover to begin with._

In spite of myself, I found myself hugging Kimiko just a little tighter than usual. She looked up at this, tilting her head to the side cutely in her mild confusion. I merely smiled in response, beginning to walk back to the deck to get her ready for dinner.

_Well, I guess I can live with that. If I can't be her lover, then I'll just have to settle for being her mother._

Somehow, even though I had stopped crying, Kimiko had apparently noticed my sorrow. She began to nuzzle her face against mine as I held her, her ears tickling my forehead as she performed this action that she knew would cheer me up.

To her credit, my mistress was remarkably perceptive. Maybe she inherited some of her mother's ability to read other people like open books.

I giggled lightly, nuzzling her right back. "Don't worry, Kimiko," I said, patting her on the head before setting her down on the deck so that I could climb up myself. When I did, I took the neko girl by the hand, leading her back into the house.

"I'll be all right."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**For the sake of quick release, I have not subjected this chapter to any sort of grammar check. As such, I must apologize for the inevitable few mistakes you will find if you look close enough.**

**Next chapter will have a bit more action (obviously, I do not mean physical fighting, but still…). Shit's gonna go down and hit the fan. That's all I have to say on the matter.**

**As per the usual, I'd love to hear a constructive review if you have the time! As I said before, however, one-liners akin to, "Good chapter, please update soon" are **_**highly**_** discouraged. Please… don't.**

**I've kept you long enough, I suppose. I guess I'll get to work on chapter three, then!**

**See you all next chapter!**


End file.
